The Hygene Squad
by Broken Dandy
Summary: Modern AU. Thomas, Jimmy, Daisy and Branson has a synth band called 'The Hygene Squad'. They've gotten their first gig at a club in London. But someone's a little nervous and need some comfort from a loved one...


"I'm sorry; there is nowhere I can confirm what you're saying. I must ask you all to leave. The doorkeeper shrugged his shoulders and turned away from the group. Daisy and Jimmy sighed of disappointment while Thomas stood a few steps behind and blew out grey smoke slowly. He looked like he was miles away in mind. Tom, or 'Branson' as they liked to call him, got impatient and furious so he grabbed the shoulder of the huge keeper and turned him around. "It's not fucking free to fly from Yorkshire to London and me and my friends here do not have the least interest in paying for the travel just so we can be rejected passage to the club we're going to play at by you just because you are clumsy and lose some goddamn important papers. Now you admit your own incompetence and let us pass or I'll tell everyone in the line you're out of alcohol. Don't think anyone 'd like to go to a club that doesn't serve drinks" he said and looked the other man right in the eyes.

The doorkeeper almost looked afraid when he moved out of the way so the squad could pass with their instruments. With all the rights, Branson's eyes looked like they were on fire. Thomas took one last drag on his cigarette before he threw it on the ground and went in after the others.

The club was small and dark and it had a tiny stage in the darkest corner. The four of them looked at each other and then entered the small stage to arrange the synths. It was difficult but somehow they managed to put Tom's, Daisy's and Thomas's instruments as a half circle around Jimmy's, which stood in the middle at the front. It was placed there by the simple reason that he also sang, not only played. Luckily they was a synth band and didn't have to move around very much on stage, because there was hardly any space at all left for activities like that.

They all sat down by a table not very far from the "stage-corner". Thomas lit another cigarette while Branson and Daisy started playing some stupid game with Pokémon cards. Jimmy picked up his phone from his pocket to see how much time it was until the show. It was quite a problem to take something out of the pockets of the skinny black jeans and Jimmy had to make such a show of it Thomas started laugh at him. Not that it was any easier for him to take up his lighter. "Can you manage or should I help you?" Thomas asked between the laughter. "I'm tempted to say no since I know how badly you want to get down in my pants but when it's _you _who's asking I can't resist a yes. So please Mr. Barrow, help me to get my phone out of my pocket. And nothing more for now" Jimmy answered with a cheeky smile. "As you please Mr. Kent" Thomas answered and moved his hand towards Jimmy's left pocket.

"We, over here, would be _very _pleased if we didn't need to hear _that_. For everybody's sake, save it" Daisy said in an artificial irritated voice. "We are very sorry for making you uncomfortable, Daisy" Jimmy answered and smiled sweetly to her.

"GOT IT!" Thomas shouted, just a little too loud, and handed over the phone to Jimmy. "Thanks love" Jimmy said and gave him a light kiss.

Jimmy checked the time. One and a half hour left. He started feeling dizzy. Was he getting sick? The small area was starting to get filled up with people and suddenly he felt lik he was going to throw up. He rose quickly and ran towards the men's toilet. Jimmy locked himself in at one of the cubicles and kneed down in front of the toilet. But nothing happened. He leaned against the wall and tried to breathe deep. Some moments later he heard someone else's steps come in. He knew the steps well. They belonged to a tall man, dressed in skinny black jeans and red Dr Martens. He was perfect, he was Thomas.

"Jimmy? Are you in there? What the fuck happened?" Thomas yelled.

"Yeah, I'm in here… but it's fine. You may go back, I'll be out in a moment" Jimmy answered.

"Do you _want_ me to go?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. Can't really think clear now"

"You're nervous, aren't you?"

_Man, he knows me well. He can't even see me and I make my very best to sound as I always do and yet he knows. If that's not love, I don't know what love is._

"Perhaps. A little."

"But, why? You know you're the best, right?"

"'course. I'm just nervous the others won't see that I am"

"Could you please let me in?"

Jimmy thought for a moment before he carefully locked up. Thomas opened the door and when he saw the other man sitting on the floor he locked behind him and sat down on the toilet seat and lifted Jimmy up to his lap. Thomas kissed Jimmy on the cheek and mumbled in his ear: "But I do. And you do. Since we're the only ones that matter on this planet no other opinion counts. Okay?"

"Okay…"

"Feeling any better?"

"A little. Shall we go out to the others?"

Thomas nodded and Jimmy stood up. When they walked out from the toilet together Jimmy took Thomas's hand in his and said: "You're the most wonderful man in the world. When we have a little more money I will kidnap you and bring you to Sweden and marry you"

Thomas smiled at him and leaned down a bit to give the blond man a proper kiss.

When the two reached the table where Branson and Daisy sat, now they'd finally quit playing Pokémon, they got very funny looks.

"What happened?" Branson asked and looked suspiciously at them.

"Nothing" Jimmy told him. "I just felt a bit sick and had to drink some water and clear my head from all this shit music"

"Lucky them we are playing tonight, then. So people get some good music for once" Daisy added.

"Yeah, may I challenge you in a game of cards?" Thomas said with a smirk as he held up some _ordinary_ cards.

They all played together for a half hour, before it was time to enter the stage. And when they finally gigged, they kicked ass. Trust me.


End file.
